Forgotten Trauma
by Robbins
Summary: Amu lost her family in an accident and suffers from a depression , causing her memories to be lost.What if she had actually been under the care of Tsukasa all along? And what will Ikuto do when he finds out that his beloved is now the top star of Japan?
1. Prologue

(Chapter 1)

"But i can't believe you actually joined us guardians" Nagi said.

I shrugged "I only did it 'cause i get to skip classes"

"Either way , we're really thankful that you agreed" Tadase said .

I shrugged .

Apparrently , 2 years ago , Amu disappeared . And yes , i mean disappeared . She suddenly vanished and i heard her family members had passed away. A few months after i came back from the states after finding my father , she had just disappeared and i had spent alot of time looking for her but it was impossible . There was no trace of her being anywhere . Awhile after that , a high school section was added to Seiyo Academy and i decided to join in hopes that Amu might come back to the school . Unforuntately , it didn't happen.

"AMAZING!" Yaya suddenly came bursting in the Royal Garden .

I groaned and covered my ears "Lower down the volume will you?"

"BUT I FOUND AMU-CHI!" she shouted.

My eyes went wide . "What?" we all asked at the same time .

"Its true!" She said taking out a magazine .

I took it from her and noticed that there was a girl in the cover page . And that girl was Amu! She had thesame pink hair and golden eyes except that her hair was much longer and her eyes were much mature looking . He body DEFINITELY developed! I read the title and was shocked "The new rising star of Japan , Hinamori Hikari!"

"What the..." i muttered.

"What?" they shouted snatching the magazine from me .

A few seconds later , everyone gasped .

"Yaya , where did you get this?" Utau asked.

"Yaya saw a few girls looking at it!" she said.

"Even if this is Amu-chan , why did she change her name to Hikari?" Nagihiko asked.

"We'll know once we find her" i said clutching my knuckles tightly .

Tadase agreed "Ikuto-nii is right . Now that we have a clue , we just have to find her and ask her"

"Okay! Lets find her!" Kuukai shouted .

"Amu.." the midget , oops , Rima sobbed slightly looking at the magazine .

"Rima-chan.." i watch in disgust as Nagihiko comforted her .

Couples .. eww..

"Will the guardians gather in the school chairman's room right now?" a voice said through the speakers .

I looked at Tadase weirdly and he shot a same look back .

"Why would Tsukasa want to find us?" Kairi asked.

I sighed "Lets just go right now , he might know something about Amu anyways"

They all nodded in agreement .

(15 minutes later)

We knocked on the door lightly and a voice called from inside the room .

"Come in"

We went in and saw Tsukasa sitted in front of the chairman's desk .

"Is ther esomething you need from us? Former King" Tadase asked.

Tsukasa didn't say anything and another knock was heard from the door .

"Come in" he called.

The door opened and OH MY GOD!

Can you believe who it was ? Yeah , Amu .

AND GOD , SHE GREW! She looked much more mature than in the magazine . Her long hair was let down and she was wearing a normal shirt and jeans with a long grey sweater (The picture of sweater is in my profile)

"Amu..?" I asked slowly .

She looked around with a confused look for awhile and looked as though she spotted something .

"Tsukasa-nii?"


	2. Chapter 1

(Ikuto's POV)

"Tsukasa-nii?" she asked .

Wait.. what the hell did she just call him?

I turned and looked at him and saw that he was smiling .

"Hi , Hikari" he greeted.

Amu smiled back "Here , your bento . Seriously you need to stop forgetting them!"

"Amu?" i asked.

She turned and looked at me with a confused look "Amu...Wait , Hinamori Amu?" she asked.

"Uh..yeah?" i said.

"Why.." she said looking around before stopping suddenly "Kuukai?"

Kuukai looked equally shocked as she was "Wha?"

"Hikari , you know him?" Tsukasa asked.

She nodded "Well , i sort of know him but he don't know me .. well i guess he does know me but he doesn't remember or he doesn't regconise me but still yes , i know him , well not that well but 13 times is alot so maybe ..yeah"

I blinked . What?

"Amu/Amu-chi" Utau , Rima and Yaya asked at the same time .

She looked at them before looking back at Tsukasa "Why.."

Tsukasa sighed and said "Hikari , why don't you tell them about yourself?"

"All?" she asked.

He nodded .

She nodded and turned to face us . She smiled and bowed down slightly "Hi , my name is Hikari Hinamori , 15 years old" she looked up before continuing "Apparently , i lost my memory 2 years ago"

My eyes went wide "WHAT?" we all shouted at once .

She smiled and nodded "2 years , my parents along with my sister died in a car crash . I experienced 2 months of depression . Unfortunately , it seems that the the trauma was too big for me . After they passed away for awhile , my brain decided that it would be best for me to forget everything"

I looked at her weirdly "Your...brain?"

She nodded "In other words , the previous me , also known as Hinamori Amu , chose to shut out all her memories ."

I was completely stunned by then . Amu had actually done it . She had chose to forget everything by herself .

"Is that true?" Utau asked.

She smiled and nodded "Yep"

"But...don't you ever want to remember?" i asked , finally recovering from my shock.

She looked at me and grinned "Nope"

"Why?" Rima asked "Don't you ever hoped to remember your friends?"

She blinked "Friends?"

Rima nodded.

Suddenly , Amu laughed. And it was a very sinister laugh .

"If they were really my friends , you'd think they would visit me during the time i was hospitalised for my depression wouldn't you? Even if they didn't know about my condition , surely they know about my family . But they didn't , so why should I?" she said sadly .

We all looked down by then . We had actually wanted to see her . We'd heard that she was really sad. But we thought it would be a better idea to leave her alone for awhile... and before we knew it , we couldn't find her

"Sorry.." we all said.

She looked at us , tilting her head slightly for awhile "Huh?"

"H-hikari , anyways , why did you say you knew Souma-kun?" Tsukasa asked catching the attention of us .

True , if she had forgotten , there was no way she knew him.

She laughed and looked at Kuukai "Hey , Kuukai , do you know the names , Kaidou , Shuusui , Unkai and Rento?"

Kuukai's eyes went wide "Hinamori..you know my brothers?"

She grinned "Yeah , met them at the hospital when i just lost my memories . Apparrently , they said they were stalking they're brother who was going somewhere with a superstar without telling them but they accidently ran into some gangsters and got beaten up"

Kuukai and Utau's face immediately turned red.

"And a few months ago , i suddenly got a call from your oldest brother" she said and cleared her voice , using a much matured and boyish voice to say "THAT STUPID BROTHER KUUKAI! I HEARD THAT HE GOT HITCHED BY THE SUPER STAR , UTAU! AS A BROTHER , I DEFINITELY CANNOT FORGIVE HIM FOR NOT TELLING HIS BROTHERS! HIKARI! YOU'RE THE SMARTEST OUT OF US , GET OUT OF THE HOUSE NOW! WE'RE STALKING HIM ON HIS FIRST DATE! I'M SO GONNA KILL HIM IF HE KEEP HER ALL FOR HIMSELF!" she cleared her throat again and said with her normal voice "And that , is how i gotto be dragged 13 times by your brother around your date"

"What the hell! Those idiots! They followed us?" Kuukai shouted.

"Heh , so you guys have gone on dates 13 times huh?" i smirked at Utau causing her to turn redder.

"And I've also been to your house a lot of times , but you never really realised that i was there"

He's eyes went even wider "Serious?"

She nodded "Oh and i remember the first time i went , around two years ago , you were like , Ahem! 'THAT GIRL! HOW DARE SHE DISAPPEAR FOR SO LONG! UGH HOW THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO MANAGE WITHOUT A JOKER!' . You were at your bed scratching your head over ad over and Unkai told me to ignore you"

We all looked at Kuukai "Dude , you seriously did that?" i asked.

He grinned nervously "Yeah.. I was.. kinda stressed out"

"Yep , I know" Amu said.

"Oh and remember that street singer , Kira , that miraculously always appears around where you guys go on dates?" Amu asked.

Utau's eyes went wide "That was you?"

"Yeah"

"But she had brown hair!"

Amu shrugged "I wear wigs when i'm out normally to prevent myself from being chased around by fans"

"But why were you there?" i asked.

She giggled "Actually, each time i showed up was actually the times when your brothers went crazy over something you guys did and were about to be noticed by you guys"

"Oh.."

"Oh yeah , Amu-"

"Hikari" she corrected me

"Uh..right..Hi-hikari...anyway , why were you calling Tsukasa 'Tsukasa-nii'?"

She blinked at me "Because he's my guardian?"

"What the?" we all looked at Tsukasa and he sweatdropped.

Me , Rima , Utau and Kairi narrowed our eyes at him like _You're so gonna get it later for not telling us all this time_

He laughed nervously .

"Tsukasa-nii?" Amu asked.

"N-nothing" he said.

"Oh"

"Oh yeah , Hikari , Here , your guitar , i picked it up for you this morning" Tsukasa said passing her a large guitar case.

Amu smiled "Thanks"

"OH! Yaya wants to hear Amu-chi sing!" Yaya shouted.

"Amu-chi?" Amu asked.

Yaya covered her mouth "Oops! Yaya meant Hikari-chi!"

Amu blinked and shrugged "Sure , i don't mind"

"GREAT!" Yaya squealed.

I covered my ears "Yaya!"

"Hehe , sorry" she grinned.

I sighed.

"Tsukasa-nii , you mind?" Amu asked.

He smiled "No , i've not heard you sing in a long time too"

Amu smiled and took out her guitar. She leaned slightly down on the table making herself comfortable before playing a few chords to see if they were tuned.

"Alright , what do you want to hear?" she asked.

"Anything!" Yaya cheered.

"Right.."

"Hikari , why don't you play the one you just finished writing?" Tsukasa asked .

Amu blinked and smiled "Sure , but it'll sound a bit weird with only guitar"

"Its okay!" Yaya cheered again .

I sighed.

"Okays"

She placed her fingers on the guitar and began playing .

Yui , Cherry (I'll put the song on my profile)

Tenohira de furueta sore ga chisana yuuki ni natte ita n da  
emoji wa nigate datta dakedo kimi kara dattara wakuwaku shichau

henji wa sugu ni shicha dame da tte dareka ni kiita koto aru kedo  
kakehiki nante dekinai no

"Amazing.." i muttered and the rest of them agreed in silence .

suki nano yo ah ah ah ah

koi shichattanda tabun kitsuitenai deshou?  
Hoshi no yoru negai komete CHE.  
yubisaki de okuru kimi e no Message

sakura ga saiteiru kono heya kara mieteru keshiki wo zenbu  
ima kimi ga kanjita sekai to juu byou tori kaete morau yori

hon no ichigyou demo kama wanainda kimi kara no kotoba ga hoshiinda  
usou demo shinji tsutsukerareru no

suki dakara ah ah ah ah

koi shichattanda tabun kitsuitenai deshou?  
Hoshi no yoru negai komete CHE.  
yubisaki de okuru kimi e no Message

amakunaru kajitsu ga ii no  
naigenai kaiwa kara sodate tai ah ah ah ah

koi no hajimari mune ga kyun to semakunaru  
itsumademo matteiru kara haru no tsumetai yokaze ni azukete MESSAGE

koi shichattanda tabun kidsuitenai deshou?  
Hoshi no yoru negai komete CHE.  
yubisaki de okuru kimi e no Message

"Hikari , those lyrics... did you fall in love?" Tsukasa asked.

Amu blinked and turned red "Uh..uh...uh.."

I could feel anger building up in me , Amu had actually fallen in love with someone .

"Its not really love..its just that , i got a flashback a while ago.." she said fiddling with her fingers.

"Eh? You mean that time when you woke up panting slightly?" Tsukasa asked.

She nodded

"Who was it?" he asked.

Amu placed a finger under her chin "I..don't know? Although I'm positive that i like him , and the me in the past seems to think he doesn't"

"How does he look like?" Utau asked.

"Eh.. hm... Oh , he looks kinda like you" Amu said looking at me . Wait what? "Eh , wait he looks kinda like him too.." Amu said looking at Tadase slightly . What the! Kiddy king?

"Hmm.. oh well , i have Hikaru so its enough" Amu said shrugging .

My eyes went wide "Hikaru?"

She smiled and nodded.

Joushiki teki na anata wa  
Hoshi wo mite kirei datte itta  
Koko janai basho nara  
Sono kotae mo chigau darou ka-

Amu took a look on her phone and giggled "Hey , you mind if i put it on speakers?"

We shrugged.

She clicked answer and suddenly , aloud voice filled the room "HIKARI! WHERE ARE YOU? UNKAI THAT IDIOT , HE'S GOT A GIRL FRIEND! GET HERE NOW AND LETS KILL HIM!"

"Kaidou-nii?" Kuukai muttered.

Amu sighed "Who?"

"THAT HOT GIRL WE MET AT THE LIBRARY!"

Amu grinned "Really? I knew he could do it!"

"WHAT THE! YOU MEAN YOU TOLD HE TO DO IT? HOW DARE YOU BETRAY US?"

"Bakadou , we're not going over this again , i told you , theres nothing wrong with having a girlfriend! If you're that desparate , find one for yourself!" Amu shouted in the phone .

"Bakadou?" Kuukai askd softly

Amu shot him a wink and mouthed "Kaidou is and idiot , so he's Bakadou"

"What?" Kuukai shouted in a whisper , controlling he's laughter .

"Hey , what was that? It sounds like Kuukai" the voice in the phone said .

Kuukai immediately shut himself up while Amu smirked.

"I knew it , you do have brother complex! You think about them so much that you hear your brothers' voice from nowwhere , Aww , Kaido is such a nice brother" Amu said.

"WHAT THE FUCK? I DON'T FUCKING LIKE HIM STOP SAYING THAT BEFORE I FUCKING KILL YOU-"

"Kaidou , i suggest you shut up before she kills you later" another voice in the phone said.

"Yeah , Shuusui , you're completely right , in fact right now , i feel like tearing his limbs away so much , i'm getting goosebumps from the excitement" Amu said with a vein popped out .

"Shuusui-nii?" Kuukai muttered again .

"SORRY!" the Kaidou guy shouted in the phone .

"Hikari! Don't forgive him! Kill him!" 2 voices said in the phone .

"Unkai-nii? Rento-nii?" Kuukai muttered under his breathe .

Amu sighed "Guys , get Hikaru to the phone"

A vein popped out in my head "Who the hell was Hikaru?"

Lovekika : Okay , my first Amuto

Ikuto :What the! Why does she have to forget ! And who's Hikaru

Lovekika : Oh great , relax . You're the one who wanted me to write some Amuto and the only way i can do that , is to vent off the anger I'll get when i continue writing! Besides , its fun to torture you ;)  
Ikuto : Uh oh

Hikari : Lovekika does not own shugo chara


	3. Chapter 2

Amu sighed "Guys , get Hikaru to the phone"

A vein popped out in my head "Who the hell was Hikaru?"

A few seconds later , sounds of the phone being passed around cou;d be heard .

"Hello? Hikari?" a sound that sounded cute and mature at the same time said.

"Oh , Hikaru? Whats up with those guys?" Amu said into the phone .

"Hmm... lets see , Kaido went to the park , saw Unkai with the girl in the library , went berserk mode , ran to my house , dragged me out along with Shuusui and Rento , and then went to back to the library and bickered with Unkai for half an hour while we stood there enjoying the show , oh and i recorded it, and then he complained that we were to useless and called you while Unkai goes back to lovey dovey moment with that girl . The end."

"Cool! You recorded it? Send me now! Oh , and tell Kaido that theres a certain girl , ready to kick his butt if he dare break them up . You have no idea how much effort i put in for Unkai to think that he should confess!" Amu said.

"Kays , where are you now?" that Hikaru guy asked.

"In America" Amu said in a serious tone .

"Eh?"

"In Hollywood" she said with a slightly more serious tone

"Ehh?"

"In a planet that aliens have taken over"

"Eehh?"

"In hell , exploring the amusement park they built , and its huge"

"What? Seriously?"

"Nah , I'm joking" Amu grinned.

"What the! Damn it! Stop tricking me!"

"Nah , you're born gullible , its too sad not to let you show off your ability of being able to believe anything"

"Hikari!"

"Fine , sorry. But seriously , one of these days , some guys is going to tell you 'i need our help' and then , you'll follow him and get yourself kidnapped and then sent off to somewhere on earth"

"REALLY?"

"I said it to shock you-"

"Hikari!"

"But yes , its true" she finished.

"W-whatever , i'm n-not believing you"

"You just thought that i was right didn't you?" Amu smirked .

God , this girl was good .

Since when did she become such a .. i don't know , good-at-teasing-people-girl?

In fact , i think she's better than me

"Ugh , whatever , anyways , Kaido want us to crash at his place to night , to explore the theme of how not to kill your own brother when you're 100% irritated with him , you coming?"

"Hm...which means his youngest brother would be there too?" Amu said looking at Kuukai who was stunned , either from shock , or because he's currently sufferring from constipation , due to holding his laughter in too much just now .

Wait..i thought Kuukai wanted US to stay at his house tonight?

"Yeah , but i heard his brother's friends are coming too , you fine?"

"Uh...does that means sleeping bags and cold floor?" Amu asked.

I could hear that Hikaru guy chuckling from the other end of the lline "Yeah , but only us , ladies priorities first"

Amu giggled

"So , you coming?"

"Nope , sorry . Have to prepare for tomorrow. Transferring is not fun at all , you see" Amu said.

Wait , transfer?

"Oh great , relax man , i'm going with you to Seiyo anyways , besides , you're becoming one of the Royals aren't you?"

Wait Seiyo? She's joining our school?

And Royals? Royals are like , only people who get 100 marks on their test like its something normal can become one . And theres none in our school since the seniors graduated last year . Royals are like ... they have higher status than us , the Guardians! And they get to skip classes whenever they want because theres nothing teachers can teach them !

"Well , yeah , i guess.."

"Hmm...you really not coming?"

"Nope , sorry"

"You sure you not doing it because of those i-must-sing-before-i-suffocate-because-i-love-music-too-much things?"

Amu sweatdrop "Well , you're not wrong.."

"I knew it , anyways , if thats so , can i crash at your hour tonight? I kind of miss hearing you sing at loud pitch in the middle of the night , irritating your neighbours"

"I DON'T IRRITATE THEM! My neighbours told me that it helped them sleeped better!" Amu retorted.

"Sure , but still , what about that guy that complained?"

"Thats because he doesn't know how to appreciate the art of singing!"

"Art of singing my butt , if theres something like that , Kaido knows the art of torturing his brothers , and no one appreciates it either"

"Yeah" Kuukai muttered

"Nuh uh uh , Hikaru , you probably don't want me to start on the 'art of lecturing Hikaru' do you?"

"Uh..no...sorry.."

"Apology not accepted , anyways gotta go , see you tonight" she said and hung up the phone .

I spoke first "A-Hikari , you're transferring in to our school?"

She nodded "Yep"

"And you're becoming a Royal?" Kairi asked in disbelieve .

"Yeah , apparrently , they said i was more than suitable to become one"

"Wow , i don't know what to say , Hinamori-san , its been ages since someone qualified to become one" Tadase said.

Amu...wait , no Hikari , i should probably start getting used to her name .

Hikari raised her eyebrow "Wait you mean i'm the only Royal?"

Nagi nodded "Yes"

"NO DAMN SHIT!" Amu .. No Hikari cursed.

"What?" we all asked , surprised.

"I'm gonna be soo bored when i skip classes! Damn it!" She grumbled.

"What? At least its better than having a maths teacher who picks on you to answer the question each time!"Kuukai said.

"No its not! He's doing it to help you , start appreciating it , you idiot!" Hikari said.

"Yeah , when pigs fly"

"They do" Hikari said.

"What?" i asked in disbelieve.

"They do?" Kuukai asked.

"Not yet" she said and walked over to the whiteboard that was in the principal's room (for some reason) and started scribbling .

A minute later , she turned around and showed us what she drew . A pig with wings.

"Now they do" Hikari said smirking .

"What the hell! Thats so stupid!" Kuukai laughed .

"Whatever , at least they're flying , now start appreciating maths"

"No way!"

"Hmm.. then why don't i use the 'reputation' of a soon to be Royal to get your teacher to pick on you more often?" Amu grinned .. No! Hikari! Damn it .

"No! Fine..I'll..try"

"Great! Then start with these" Hikari said taking a stack of papers out .

Yes! I got it right this time!

Kuukai took the papers from her and groaned "What the , math problem sums?"

Hikari shrugged "Yeah"

"Where did you get them from?" Nagihiko asked.

"I used them to revise each chance i get , in case i start forgetting how to do them since i always get to skip clases" she said.

"Study freak" Kuukai muttered.

"I heard that" Hikari said.

Yes! I got it right again

"Uh...sorry."

Hikari sighed "Whatever , i need to go now"

"Ehh? But we've just met!" Yaya squealed.

Hikari shrugged "You'll see me tomorrow"

"But-"

"Oh great , I'll bring candies tomorrow"

"REALLY?"

"Yea"

"How do you know she likes candies?" i asked.

Hikari shrugged again "Lucky guess"

"Oh.."

Hikari smiled "Anyways , see ya . Oh , and you're coming with me" she said and grabbed my arm.

"What?" i asked as she dragged me out of the room .

"We'll wait for you before we start the .. uh conversation!" Nagihiko shouted .

Good , at least get to kill Tsukasa later.

Okay , now what? I'm stuck with a no-memory-Amu at the backyard of the school .


	4. Chapter 3

Okay , now what? I'm stuck with a no-memory-Amu at the backyard of the school .

I stared at Amu , or rather Hikari who had her back facing me.

"Uh...you needed me for something?" i asked.

She turned around and smiled "I love you , Tsukiyomi Ikuto"

My eyes went wide . How could she? Even if she did , she would have forgotten.

"Y-your memories?" i asked.

She shook her head "When i said that , i was Hinamori Amu"

"What do you mean?"

She sighed "I found Amu-chan , or rather my diary when i went back to my house from the hospital two months ago . Found a couple of stuff inside . One of it was my feelings for you in the past"

"Amu.."

"No , i'm Hikari" she said

"What?"

She sighed again "Ikuto , the reason i told you that , was because i knew the previous me would want you to know , the me right now , is Hinamori Hikari , a singer , a complete opposite from Hinamori Amu , i'm sad to say this , but the Hinamori Amu you knew , is gone . Standing in front of you , is Hikari , nothing more , nothing less"

"But why? You love me don't you?" i asked with pain .

She smiled "That's Amu ."

"But you're Amu , no matter how much you've changed , i can tell" i said.

She blinked for awhile and smiled she placed her hand on her heart and said "I know , even if my memories are gone , i can feel her inside me . When i'm sad , i can feel her cool n' spicy self cheering me up ."

"Then why?" i asked.

She looked at me slight anger "Because , Amu's feeling for you , disappeared on the night she lost her memories . I may have forgotten everything but i can never forget what i felt on that night . Disapointment , sadness and loneliness . She wanted to see you , she thought she could last until you came , but it wasn't true , Amu and i aren't as strong as you think , we're humans , we feel pain , and when the pain becomes unbearable , we break down like anyone would"

I didn't know what to say , so i just looked down and muttered "Sorry"

She grinned "Its okay"

I looked up "It is?"

She nodded "Yep , we can always be friends even if we're not a couple or something"

"Oh.."

She smiled "Ikuto , i might have just met you today , but i'm sure of one thing , you're a good person . thats why Amu, no , I feel in love with you . Don't lock yourself up because of me , chase for your happiness ."

I looked down even more "I don't know"

She sighed and took a deep breathe .

"What are you-"

(Amaenbo , by ai otsuka)

Kisetsu no kawarime ga kite sukoshi hadazamuku natte  
Bukabuka no anata no SHATSU kite  
Kenka suru tabi hitori de daijoubu to  
Tsuyogaru atashi wa nandaka kawai sou

Donna uwagi yori mo anata ga ichiban attakai yo

Zutto sagashiteta okkikute yasurageru  
Ai ni tsutsumareteru anata no ude no naka  
Motto tsuyoku dakishimete mou hanasa nai de  
Sunao ja nai atashi wa doushiyou mo naku ima amaenbo

My eyes went wide

She smiled at me "Hey , Ikuto , remember when you stayed at my house ? We always fought over nothing and end up ignoring each others for days and even weeks , i've always wanted to tell , i don't want to fight with you , i feel safe when i'm with you , i love you "

Before i could ask her anything , she said "Those words , were written on when i was at the hospital , apparently , it seemed that i wanted to give it to you"

She passed me an envelope and walked away , whispering "See you tomorrow , as a friend"

I clutched my knuckles tightly as she walked away .

Why didn't i find her during the first two months?

Why did i believe that she needed time alone?

Why did i even go to America to find a father which i could have searched for after i made sure Amu would be okay by herself?

I raised the envelope up with shaky hands and opened it . There was two pieces of paper inside . One of them , was the song sheet for the song she sang just now . At the bottom of the paper , were the words :

_To my love , the one who never fails to make me smile when i'm happy ,_

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto_

_From Hinamori Amu_

_P.S Be prepared to be blown off by my confession the next time we meet ;)_

I cringed .

"YOU IDIOT ! WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE HER!" i shouted .

i clutched my knuckles even tighter . Damn it , if i didn't leave , we might be together right now . And Amu wouldn't have had to go through all that all by herself.

I took out the second paper and began to read it .

_To Ikuto :_

_Umm... i know this is kind of stupid , but i don't have anything better to do and the doctor said it helps to write your feelings down , so here i am , writing my feelings for you ._

_...uh...damn it , even on a piece of paper , its so embarassing..._

_Maybe i'll just tell you something else..._

_Hey Ikuto , do you know? Papa , Mama and Ami , they're gone..._

_It hurts ... i used to hate them so much... I hated Papa and Mama for throwing me into the role of the sister , i hated the fact that i had to change my character all because of Ami . Until i met the guardians and you..._

_I stated learning all sorts of things... I learned how Papa and Mama met , how staying at home with Ami the whole day fet so tiring but when i saw her smile and her whispering the words "i love you , onee-chan" in her sleep made me feel like i made a mistake in thinking that way . I didn't hate them , i LOVED them , but i've been too stubborn to admit it , neh , Ikuto , do you remember? When you stayed at my house and Mama found out? Her eyes...it looked so sad... I wonder how she felt when she knew that her daughter didn't trust her.. But you know what ? I don't regret it that much ._

_Remember when i told you i would find my true-self at the airport?_

_Well , after that , when i got home , even though i had bragged about all that stuff about being fine when you were not there , i broke down crying ._

_I guess not seeing you at balcony like you always do , was kind of hard to get used to , haha _

_Anyways , when i started crying , the most unbelievable thing happened , Mama gave me a hug , and reassured me that everythin was going to be okay , Papa cried that her little sparrow didn't look as cute as she should be when she was crying and Ami gave me all her candies . After that night , they started paying more attention to me , Ami would sleep with me everyday when she found out that i something cry in my sleep , Mama would prepare a LARGE bento for me . Yep! Really Large! She said that her daughter was too skinny! She started nagging at me each day about me being lazy and all that like normal mothers would . Papa would send me to school each day , and he would give me extra pocket money with a wink telling me not to tell Mama or else she'll murder him ^^_

_We would celebrate every special day together . Christmas , birthdays , Mother day , Father day . I felt really happy when Mama was really happy when she found out that i planned the surprise for her along with Papa and Ami unlike the other years where i would pretend nothing happened . Papa cried the whole time when i celebrated Father's day with him . The first day of summer we would go to the beach , first day of winter , we would play with snow . When holidays ended , me and Mama would watch Papa and Ami crying about how short it is while sweatdropping . _

_I started opening myself up , closing my outer characters . I started to get along with my classmates , they include me whenever they wanted to check out a new mall or something . I became much closer to the guardians ._

_A few months after you left , i told Mama and Papa why i was so cold to them in the past and we started planning family nights. Me an Ami would spend saturday night sleeping in Mama and Papa's room and we would watch movie on the super huge TV they have in their room , along with lots of snacks!_

_And on my first birthday after you left , they threw me a party and gave me locket with a picture of all of us smiling to the camera when we played snow at the start of winter ._

_Thats why , when Papa , Mama and Amu left , on the day of the funeral , i could walk up there , smile and told them i loved them forever ._

_Even now , i can feel them by my side . _

_I promised Mama on the day you left , that i would wait for you patiently , she told me that she could tell you loved me alot on even though she only met you afew times . And now , all that's left is to tell you i love you , and complete the promise between us_

_P.S theres something i wrote down secretly when you stayed with me ... i guess its better to show since i promised Mama that i wouldn't keep anymore things in my heart . Here:_

_Hey , Ikuto , remember when you stayed at my house ? We always fought over nothing and end up ignoring each others for days and even weeks , i've always wanted to tell , i don't want to fight with you , i feel safe when i'm with you , i love you_

_I LOVE YOU! IKUTO!_

_Uh..i'm turning red! OH MY GOD THE NURSE SAID I LOOKED LIKE A TOMATO! uh , anyways ... see you.._

_Until the day we meet again , Ikuto_

_Amu_

I felt something wet flow down my cheek as i read the paper . I touched my face and noticed a single tear fall down my face .

Amu...I love you too...


	5. Chapter 4

(Ikuto's POV)

I sighed as i entered the chairman's room .

"Oh , Ikuto" Nagi said as i entered.

"Yo.." i said.

"What did Amu tell you?" Utau asked.

I sighed and looked at Tsukasa "If i'm not wrong , she didn't get depression because of her parent's death , did she?"

Tsukasa blinked "Is that what you think?"

"What?" Kuukai asked.

I sighed and passed the letter for them to see . They were going to find out anyway , no point hiding .

They grabbed the letter and stared at it . After awhile , they all started crying .

I groaned "I've had enough of drama , i don't need more"

"What's the meaning of this ? Tsukasa?" Nagi asked.

He smiled sadly and said "Actually , two years ago , i heard the news that Hinamori-san's parents had passed away along with her sister and thought that i would visit her at her home . When i went ," he paused to look at us "I found Hinamori-san sitted on the couch at her house staring blankly"

"Blankly?" Tadase asked.

He nodded "Her eyes were blank , it was like there was no emotion in them , as though she was a souless person"

"But i thought she accepted her parent's death without any regret?" i asked.

He sighed "Ikuto-kun , without any regret does not mean she does not feel any sadness . During the time you weren't around , Hinamori-san changed , she was like a small star which did her best to sparkle as much as she could compared to the others , and she managed . Being the small one she was , she managed to bring out all her radiance . She opened herself up to others , stopped hiding way like she used to . And thanks to that , she gained alot of things. Friends , family love , she learned how to trust , that believing in someone felt good . The changes in her were hard to notice at first , but after a few months , i started noticing . I'm sure the guardians did as well . She started participating in class events , she went home with her friends each day and everytime you see her , she was smiling brightly . She was still as famous as she used to be , but for a different reason . She was being herself , thats why others were attracted to her . At that time , she had happiness , everything she ever wanted. And some where in her heart , she was also happily anticipating the day she could meet you again . She looked forward to it , instead of feeling sad that you weren't here . Those tiny little things might seem to be very little , but it added up to alot . And it was those little things that filled her heart with hope , made her feel true happiness. And yet .. those happiness , were shattered in a single moment the second her parents and sister was involved in the accident . She might not have any regret as she managed to get open up to her parents before they left and had many happiness with them . But sadness was still there. Whether regret is there or not , one would always think about what would happen if there loved ones were still there . Especially Hinamori-san , who had only those short span of happiness with her family . For her , the sadness and despair in her heart , weight much more than the tiny little happiness she had left in her , which in turn , broke her."

I didn't know what to say so i just stood there , staring at him as he continued .

"What was worse , was that during the time it happened , the guardians apparently , disappeared and i couldn't find them no matter what" he said.

I looked at them and they all had guilty look on them .

"It was winter break..so we were all going to Souma-kun's grandfather's house for a month . But Amu-chan wanted to stay with her family members... when we returned , we heard about what had happened but somehow , we felt that it would be better to give her sometime alone" Nagi said .

"I was on a concert tour...but i tried sending her letters" Utau said.

Tsukasa smiled "I know , i brought it to her to the hospital each time you sent it"

"You did?" Utau asked.

"Yes , and it helped . Alot . The first time she saw your letter , she broke down into tears , hugging the letter and telling me about how much she missed you and that you were the best friend she could ever get. After that , she would always look forward to seeing your letters . In fact , each time i visited her , she would always chat with me about how much she missed you . And when she did that , it felt as though her radiance had returned to her , even if it was for a little while , she was sparkling . It was thanks to you that she managed it for two full months . Thats why , Utau-san , theres no need to feel guilty . Because you were the one who saved her fromt the darkness of her heart for two full months. The words in your letters always cheered her up . Even if it was the simplest few words like 'you better not give up' , it made her feel as though she wa sthe happiest being on earth . The reason she eventually chose to forgot , was definitely not because she wanted to forget all about you guys. But rather , she felt that somewhere in her heart , it was a chance to start anew . And she knew that there was fate between you guys and her , she believed that she would meet all of you once again from the bottom of her heart. On the night before she forgotten , she probably knew what was going to happened . She told me that if she were to lose something dear to her , she would like me to bring it back to her once again . That is the reason why i persuaded to transfer into Seiyo , to become on of the Royals and to meet all of you today"

"She really felt that way? She really did?" Utau asked sobbing .

Tsukasa gave her a reassuring smile "Yes , Utau-san , she did"

"But..i thought Amu said that she hated us for not visiting her in the two months?" Rima asked with tears flowing down her cheek .

Tsukasa shook her head "That's just merely something she made herself believe . In her heart , somewhere , she still miss all of you"

"Really?" Tadase asked with wet eyes .

Tsukasa smirked , and i mean smirked , i can't believe he could do that .

Anyways , he smirked and said "Of course , even now , she still calls your names in her sleep"

"What?" i asked in disbelieve.

Surprisingly , Utau giggled slightly "Its so much like Amu to give out her secrets in her sleep without even realising it . I wonder if she turns red when she dreams about the times when she get embarrassed because of Ikuto and all in her sleep too"

We chuckled .

"Yeah , i remember how she used to turn red so much that i thought she was having a faver of something" i smirked at the thought of it .

"Yeah , Amu-chan used to complain to me about how irritating you were" Nagi said grinning.

"She what?" i asked.

He grinned more "Yep , she said that that 'perverted cat' is idiotic , stupid , irritating and she feels that one of those days , she was going to end up chasing you with a chopper in her hands"

Rima and Utau snickered .

"What the hell?" i cursed.

"Good job , you might be the first person who she actually hates that much" Kairi said smiling slightly

"Hahahah! Nice one! Ikuto , i've really never seen Hinamori hate someone so much before!" Kuukai laughed loudly .

"But thats not all" Nagi said "She told me that somehow , no matter how much she hated , not having you appearing suddenly around her made her feel...weird..as though you were already part of her life before she had even realised it"

I blinked and smiled "I see"

After that , we stood there for like five minutes , thinking back on the good time we've had with her until Utau broke the silence .

She suddenly ran towards me and hugged me tightly , not like a lover or something , but much more like a family now .

She sobbed into my chest and said "Ikuto! I miss Amu! I really miss her!"

"Utau.." i said , not knowing what to do .

Then , Rima started crying too , she hugged Nagi tightly "Nagi! I miss her too! I want her back!"

"R-rima-chan.."

Before i knew it , everyone was crying .

Kuukai was sobbing the hell out of himself , Tadase was crying like a little girl and Kairi was standing there without any emotion on his face , except that tears was constantly falling out of his eyes .

I stood there like a statue , i didn't know what to do at all , all i knew was that if Amu wasn't here , there was no way we could be happy . She was always the one wo bonded us together , even if she didn't noticed it .

I hugged Utau tightly "Don't worry , we'll get her back , i promise we will"

Lovekika : Aww so sad , hurry up and go rot in hell! Ikuto!

Ikuto :Shut up!

Lovekika : No way , do you know what you made her go through

Ikuto : You were the one who made me do it!

Lovekika :Whatever

Kairi : Lovekika does not own Shugo chara except for the plot of Forgotten Trauma

Hane and Sakura : Please review!


	6. Chapter 5

(Hikari's POV)

I smiled as i entered my mansion . Yes . Mansion . For those of you who are thinking WTF , yes , its true , i own a mansion .

Tsukasa bought it for me after i was discharged from the hospital . He was worried that i would remember something bad if i returned to my house .

I had told him that a normal one would do but he went as far as to get me a mansion . And when i asked him why , he said the stars told him too . Seriously , even if he's my guardian , the thought that he might be an idiot pops up in my head almost everyday .

"Hikari!" a voice called .

I looked up and grinned at the boy with brown hair and brown eyes .

"Hi , Hikaru" i smiled at him .

He narrowed his eyes at me "What was with that just now on the phone?"

I smirked "Aww , you know it . I have to play a joke on you every few days or else i'll feel as though i let down your gullible head"

A vein popped out of his head "But you didn't have to play it on loudspeaker!"

I blinked "You found out?"

"Yeah" he said annoyed .

I pretended to smile "Wasn't it fun?"

"NO!" he shouted .

I grinned as he started to chase me .

"Catch me if you can!" i shouted at him with a tongue stuck out as i ran around the house .

(The next day)

(Ikuto's POV)

I sighed as i entered the chairman's room along with Utau.

"Hi Ikuto-kun" Tsukasa smiled as me .

"Yo" i muttered.

"Whats wrong?" Nagihiko asked .

"Utau attacked me this morning with her ear piercing scream . I can't believe she's a famous singer after what she does to every morning" I groaned.

"Thats because you won't wake up and was going to be late because of you!" she pouted .

"Can't you at least be more gentle?" i protested .

"Yeah right , like gentleness can wake you up" she said .

"Whatever" i said looking in the other direction when i noticed someone laughing.

I turned around and saw Kuukai and Nagihiko laughing .

"What?" i asked , annoyed.

They grinned and Nagihiko said "Nothing , its jsut amazing how you can bicker everyday without fail"

I groaned "Shut up"

"Its logical to laugh at something funny" Kairi said pushing up his glasses up .

"Yeah right" i said , his and his stupidly wide knowledge .

"It is not stupidly wide knowledge , i worked hard to find out everything i know" Kairi said .

I looked at him "And how did you know what i was thinking?"

He shrugged "Using your characteristics as a base , i figured it out"

"Thats why its stupidly wide" i said.

"No its-"

"Don't fight! Yaya don't like fight!" Yuiki interrupted.

I sighed "Shut up and go stuff yourself with candies"

"Yaya can't do that! Yaya needs to wait till Hikari-chi brings candy for me!" she said .

"Shut up , Yaya" Rima said dumping a bag of chocolates she got from her fans at Yuiki .

"WAH! CHOCOLATES!" Yuiki squealed and eat them all in one go .

We all sweatdropped .

"You're gonna get fat one of these days ya know?" i said.

She stuck tongue out at me "I don't mind!"

"Y-yuiki-san , theres choclate on your face" Tadase said while sweatdropping.

"Oops"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I turned around and saw Hikari and another guy standing next to the door .

"Hi , Hikari , Hikaru . How was your sleepover?" Tsukasa asked .

The other boy pretended to check his ears "It was horrible . I think i broke a few of my eardrums . And that guy complained again"

"Thats because he doesn't know-" Amu started...oops , Hikari

"How to appreciate the art of music? You've said that like...10 times? Come up with something new will you?" he grinned at her

"Fine!" Amu said and pretended to think for a while.

She smirked "I got it"

Hikaru blinked "What?"

"Hikaru's and idiot . The end" Hikari said .

"HIKARI!" Hikaru shouted.

She smirked at him "_Nani?_"

I looked at her , she was wearing a grey chiffon blouse with jeans. The top half of her hair was tied up into a side bun . Why wasn't she wearing the school uniform unlike that Hikaru guy?

"Damn it" Hikaru cursed under his breathe .

Tsukasa chuckled "Alright , anyways , we need to gather in the hall now"

Hikari looked at him "Why?"

He grinned "You 'crowning' session"

"_What_?" Hikari asked as though he just said something stupid .

He grinned more "We're going to announce you as one of the Royals"

Hikari groaned "You could have just said that"

"Oh great , appreciate it , your having a crowning session all for yourself" Hikaru said shaking his head.

"Then why don't _you_ take my place?" Hikari asked , annoyed .

"I'm not the person who got first in school each year" he said .

"Damn" she said .

"Yeah , damn as much as you like" he said .

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he said.

She grinned and walked over to his ear "DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN IT!"

"OUCH!" he winced covering he's ear .

Hikari stuck a tongue at him "You deserved it" and walked out of the door shouting "Lets get over with the stupid session already"

(5 minutes later)

"Does he have to talk crap? Can't we just get over with it already?" Hikari complained to me .

I shrugged "He's your guardian"

"Doesn't change the fact that he's an idiot" she said .

I smirked "True"

"Hi Everyone" Tsukasa said in mike .

"Uh...seeing that the guardians are pretty irritated with me taking my own sweet time , i'll just go to the main point" he said sweatdropping .

"Agreed!" me and Kuukai shouted causing him to sweatdrop more .

"You guys are so evil" Hikari said .

"You said he was an idiot" i pointed out .

She stuck a tongue out at me "Whatever!"

"Anyways , we have new Royal today" he said .

And everyone started muttering again .

Hikari sighed ad walked up the stage taking the mike from him "Okays , lets just make it clear that i'm the new Royal . End of story . Now shut up and go back to your class and happily study . Bye"

She jumped of the stage and walked away .

Tsukasa sweat dropped "Uh...i guess thats the end...will everyone proceed back to class?"

I smirked . She's still the same as ever . Getting irritated so easily .

I started walking towards the exit when Tadase called me "Ikuto-niisan? Where are you going?"

"Skipping" i said and left .

(15 minutes later)

I sighed as i lied down on the grass trying to get some sleep .

"My , My , Skipping are you? Tsukiyomi-san" a voice said .

I straighten up immediately thinking it was one of the teacher , only to find myself face to face with Hikari .

I relaxed and shrugged "Classes are boring"

"Depends on how you choose to see it" she said.

"And i chose to see it as something idiotic" i said.

She sighed , shooking her head as she took a seat next to me "Ikuto , you're like a rebellious child"

I frozed . She had said something like this before in the past when i was at her house .

"Ikuto?" she asked.

I sighed "Nothing.."

She blinked "Okays.."

"Oi" i called.

"What?" she asked.

"You still got your charas?" i asked.

"Yep" she replied.

I looked up at her "Really?"

She shrugged "Yeah"

"Where?" i asked .

She opened her bag and a yellow chara flew out . It was her Dia character . But she looked different . She her orange hair was let down with the same mike on her ear . She was wearing a yellow dress with boots

"Is she...Dia?" i asked slowly.

Dia smiled at me , she flew over to my ear and whispered "Long time no see , Ikuto-kun"

"Wheres your other charas?" i asked.

Hikari looked at me weirdly "Huh?"

"They returned to her heart during the time when you were away" Dia whispered again .

Oh..

"What about you?" i whispered to her .

She smiled at me "Amu-chan's radiance isn't full without you"

I blinked and smiled at her .

"Err , hello? Why is my chara having a smiling contest with you?" Hikari asked.

I shrugged .

"Amu-chan , have you forgotten that Tsukasa wanted to meet you?" Dia asked.

Hikari's eye went wide "Oh yeah! Wait , Dia , i told you to stop calling me that!"

Dia just smiled at her.

Hikari sighed "See ya , Ikuto" and walked away .

"You not going?" i said eyeing Dia who was still next to me .

"I have .. somethings to say to you" she said.

"Me?" i asked.

She nodded "Amu-chan still loves you"

I sighed "I know , but not Hikari"

She smiled "She does"

My eyes went wide "What?"

"During the time Amu-chan went back to her old house to collect her things , she saw lots of pictures of you . And not just that , diaries , notes , drawings.. And she saw the messages you sent to her in her old handphone. Unknowingly , Amu-chan had started hoping somewhere in her heart to meet you again"

"What do you mean?" i asked.

She grinned "She feel in love with you once again . Ikuto"

Lovekika : How is it? I'm going to continue Telepathy Love next

Amu : Good!

Nagi :Yep

Lovekika : I was thinking of starting another story on Amu and Nagi , wha'cha think?

Amu and Nagi : (turns red)

Lovekika : I'll take that as a yes

Kairi : Lovekika does not own shugo chara except for the plot of Forgotten Trauma

Lovekika : REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

:D


End file.
